marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 5 41
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Bryan Hitch | Quotation = Well... Isn't this fascinating. | Speaker = The Maker (Reed Richards) | StoryTitle1 = Over There | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Synopsis1 = Six months ago on Earth-1610, Reed Richards was called to a meeting with Nick Fury. Fury said that SHIELD had been perfect for the world as it had been, but had been unprepared for what came next. This carelessness cost lives, and to save the world from Galactus afterwards cost more lives. But now, with the backing of the United Nations, a vast budget, and a set of examples, Fury wants to rebuild SHIELD into something equal to the task, and he wants to hire Richards. Richards tries to explain why this is a bad idea, but Fury talks him down, rattling off Richards' resumé: former prodigy at the Baxter Building scientific think tank, former super hero with the Fantastic Four, former futurist super-villain as the Maker, recently resurrected to save the world. Fury wants Richards to use his amazing mind to suss out all the unlikely doomsday scenarios, and then come up with potential solutions. The world may be stranger than we can imagine, but Fury wants him to try. Richards accepts. Two days ago, Richards walked into his sanctum, miles under Manhattan, wearing his old FF costume. Here, his AI, City, gave him three pieces of news. The first was that a researcher had begun looking for self-aware machine intelligences and that their work would eventually be co-opted by governments; Richards instructs that they watch and wait. The second is that an Incursion will occur soon. Richards muses that this will the sixty-eighth Earth he destroys, and that he is getting depressingly good at it. The third fact is that of the thousands of universes that existed yesterday, now only a few dozen remain. Neither Richards or City can think of a reason for this. In the Shi'ar Imperium in Universe 616, Mentor of the Imperial Guard gives a report to Majestor Kallark. Stars began dying just before the war with the Builders. Research was stalled by the conflict, but after, the Science Guild threw itself into research and testing theories. They looked for a malicious explanation. But now they have the answer, and it is non-malicious. The Empire may be doomed, but Kallark says he will take this news to the Galactic Council. Later, Kallark explains the situation, how during the war with the Builders they owed their victory to the Earthlings. But this debt must now go unpaid, as to save their peoples, they must destroy the Earth to save the universe. On Earth-1610, Reed Richards, once more wearing his Maker costume, travels to destroy a world and end an Incursion. Via radio, City says this would be easier with the help of the Children of Tomorrow, who he could easily replicate given the resources he now has access to. Richards says that the world is probably unready for them. Above him, the Incursion begins, with the blue of a Mapmaker world. On a platform above a dead Earth, Namor is betrayed by Black Bolt and Black Panther and falls a great distance. This is a surprise to his comrades-at-arms, the Cabal, who see him fall but do not know why. When asked, Namor is initially defensive but then explains that he saw the platform appear and went to investigate, and that it is now projecting a force field that will hold them here with their bomb, and that he was trown by trying to penetrate it. Thanos pauses to compliment the planning, but says they need to work out a solution. Namor reacts in frustration... but the device implanted in his palm starts glowing. Black Swan realises that, by some miracle, a second Incursion has begun on this world, and they can get out that way. Racing against time, they make it out as the planet explodes. Coming to in a stream, the group has no idea how they will get back to Earth-616 and exact revenge... only to look up, and see themselves face-to-face with the Maker. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * ** * * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** * ** Shi'ar Space ** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = IN 3 MONTHS…TIME RUNS OUT! | Notes = *The cover being used is the same as the cover that was used on . | Trivia = * "Over There" was the name of a song written in support of America entering the First World War. It was also the name of a two-parter of in which the characters journeyed to a parallel universe. * The scene with Fury and Richards parallels a similar scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with the construction of helicarriers and the attempted recruiting of the hero. | Recommended = | Links = }}